The Crystle Throne
by Taintedmage
Summary: Hiiii this is a Prydain and Zelda crossover. More Prydain than Zelda, but there is a large portion of each. Basically the people of Prydain leave discovering Hyrule, will they survive in this new world?i do not own a thing
1. Prologue

**The graveyard**

**A/N: Hiiiiii this is my first fanfic so NO flames plz and it will get better. Hyrule will get here in chapter 3 so be patient **

There is normally a strange stillness in this particular graveyard but it was different tonight, is as if the darkness was a gas curling you then when the time is right suffocating you, yet another victim to the dark, the dark art of death. Upon a small mound of dirt and rotting vegetation in the ancient part of the graveyard the dark gas was as it's strongest threatening to snuff out everything that came anywhere near it yet a small group of people standing waiting the time was nearly here and none will stand in there way of achieving there goal. The gas was starting to spread over the graves with it a small sound of some thing creaking like a drawn out snapping of chicken bones still the people on the mound stud like gargoyles watching over a king's grave. The gas had spread over nearly all the graves and the snapping was now loud enough to be heard outside off the graveyard waking the grave keeper he must not be aloud to rise the alarm or all the many years of planing will have mean ruined. Raising a hand a drawing the magic inside him he sent a bolt of water followed by a bolt of lighting striking the man just as he stepped out of the door throwing him in the back wall and then frying his internal system inside his body in till he was beyond all recognition. Lowering his hand he raised his head to the sky then the sword came chopping his head, dropping into the cauldron they guarded so ruthlessly the deed was done and from the cauldron came a shot of green. All hell broke loose.

**A/N: Ok first death. There will be a lot more of that coming maybe a major character death but who cares. So r & r. :) **


	2. darkness raising

**A/N: for all of you read my last chapter thanks but plz R&R my writing will get better that way so plz**

Darkness Raising

The sleepy town of Darnaway hidden away in a small pocket of hills two days ride from the nearest town a town were every one looks out for each other is were the hammer blow had stroke first. In one of the small thatched huts two people were having the fife argument of the night.

"I say we find him, he was meant to be back several hour ago" one of them said

"No he will get back when he dose, I now old Tim better than any one, he is probably playing a prank on use" the second one said

"Tom can you not fell it some ting nears near and I do not wont to find out what it is and old tom is in the middle of it" the ones one said

"Ian you have been reading two many of the old stories. No one comes here we are to remote to be of help to any one so there is nothing drawing near just get to sleep before I have to force my hand to do it for you" Tom said

Slamming the door behind he walked over the road it was a warmer night than most but it came with a cold wind coming from the very place he had the augment about. The graveyard, as if the graveyard had heard him think a huge blast of green erupted knowing something was going to happen he ran home a get his hunting bow and arrows and a hunting knife. When he got outside he saw that many people already come out some with bows some unarmed but all scared. From within the graveyard a barbed arrow fell embedding it self in the belly of one of the villagers. Panic rose up and people every where started to run. Ian started to run to the stables and ride to the nearest town to alert them that a group of bandits that attacked Darnaway

Getting up on the horse hoping he had not forgotten how to ride a horse he looked back and saw a site that he will never forget or forgive. A person in old armour was ripping the villages and the town guards to pierces even the town hero was defeated and bruised away like common trash. . For reasons he still dose not understand he notched an arrow poring all his emotions in to it he released it and for a mere second it was a normal arrow but then it changed into something strange it glowed in a brilliant shade of white and gold. Going into a chest of one of the bandits it started to glow a menacing black then exploding killing some of the villagers and bandits now the villagers where staring to run to the stables. Half a dozen archers, seven town guard and five villagers had got away some others were still alike but it was only a mater of time before they were killed too. Riding out of the town he had grow up in he had a feeling that it was not the end of this nightmare. Hearing a sound like flying fire he knew this was the work of a enchanter or evil man but how all magic had left Prydain after Taran become the high king so what the hell was going on to bring magic and bandits of this strength in to the world.

And for the first time in his life he was happy to be leaving his hometown.

Somewhere in Caer Dathyl.

"Taran come look something is happening. It is a strange thing but I have not felt it for a long time, if you understand what I mean, but as a ex-assistant pig keeper I do not thing you do and I don't thing you have ever felt have you? I do not know but a will still show you, but I'm sure you have seen it before but I thing it will surprise you" Eilonwy said

Taran who had been standing there for a bit jumped a mile. A small flame had flicked in to existence.

Magic

**A/N: so that is the end of the second chapter or the first chapter I am not sure but hay that is life like I said before R&R plz**


End file.
